


Berceuse

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, More reflection, Quiet morning, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5074477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning routine where Ruby and Weiss avow affections, forget fears, and trade several kisses. Light, mushy fluff stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Berceuse

Ruby gently parted her eyes to the faint morning light floating through the window.

She made efforts to be as still as possible while she stretched her limbs so as not to wake Weiss, who currently slumbered in her arms, chest puffing out ever so slightly with her rhythmic breathing.

Having her so close and cradling her graceful frame, Ruby could only think about how beautiful Weiss was. Years ago her cheeks remained taut and colorless, but now bloomed into the pinkness of life. Her gorgeous powdery hair spilled through Ruby’s fingers like a gentle snowdrift, falling freely from the confines of her ponytail, and she cherished the northerly gust it brought to her skin. Weiss' lean, little lips formed a defined and yet delicate smile, from which came a clean-cutting and enthrallingly authoritative voice sweetened with soft spots heard only when speaking to her leader.

And her lips were so soft. Ruby thought about waking her up with a kiss, but had her attention wrapped up thinking of her most noticeable feature. Weiss owned such a sweet-tempered stare, no matter how much she tried to harden it. But, with her eyes closed Ruby noticed her scar.

She gingerly touched a finger to her brow, feeling the coarse skin against her own. She was almost jealous. Ruby thought the jagged mark was cool and awesomely unique. To her it spoke volumes of Weiss’ character and further separated her from the crowd and into her arms, but understood how Weiss could despise it so much.

Ruby just didn't Weiss to think of herself has ugly for having it blemish her pristine skin, or as a failure for having it. She never understood why Weiss always disillusioned herself with that.

Weiss was the prettiest person she had ever seen, especially with the scar, and was skilled enough to continue to prevail as one of the top Huntresses on one of the top teams at Beacon. She was sharper than Crescent Rose and owned a smile gentle enough to dull it. She was composed and cold enough to freeze even a fuming Yang in place and yet Ruby hated to leave her chilling presence.

Ruby could never understand how such a perfectly delicate person could exist, much less how lucky she was in being matched with her.

She exhaled her budding thoughts before she became lost in them, as at that moment, Weiss trembled in her arms and cracked her eyes open to find Ruby warmly smiling upon her.

“Oh, sorry Weiss, I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

“No, it’s quite alright,” she yawned. “You always have woken up earlier.”

Weiss casually smirked and began to untangle their limbs, kissing Ruby as she did.

Once she parted Ruby silently stared at Weiss, again becoming lost in the cynosure of her eyes. As a smile spread its way across her trembling lips a faint pink brightened her cheeks.

“Weiss, I love you so much...”

Weiss returned the smile, but her concerned stare sent a different message as her usual misgivings returned to her mind. Taking Ruby’s hand she asked, “Do I make it easy for you Ruby?”

Ruby continuously told her of how she was showing her compassion and amiability more every day, but Weiss couldn't fathom where she took that from. She couldn't understand how Ruby could so simply transmute Weiss' occasional bitterness into something that she called beautiful. Even today Weiss remained afraid that her biting comments and remarks still left their marks on the younger girl, even though she insisted it was perfectly fine every time, and often encouraged it, citing her actions as endearing.

Her response was so serene that it startled Weiss, who had braced herself for the disheartening confirmation of her fears even though it had never happened before.

“I think, it’s more like you make it impossible not to,” Ruby giggled, leaning in to kiss her.

Weiss let the younger girl tackle her into their usual cuddling position, with Ruby staring down at her and making the happiest face Weiss had known. Ruby descended upon her, smooching away and mumbling praising murmurs as Weiss laughed and did her best to reciprocate.

With a love as genuine as this, Weiss couldn't bother to question why Ruby adored her so much. Not after all these years together, and especially not when they were cuddling.

“Oh, I love you so much Ruby...”

Ruby lifted herself away to gawk at Weiss, surprised that she allowed herself to squeal out such a confession.

“Hey, Weiss? About the cuddling and all, do I make it hard for you?”

Weiss returned a narrowed smirk and pulled her arms around Ruby, drawing her into a lengthy kiss.

“Of course not. You make it easier than ever. It just occurred to me that I don’t state that enough.”

“You know you don’t have to tell me that Weiss,” Ruby softly said, trailing her hand along the refined curves of Weiss’ face.

“And neither do you. All of your other actions, including your cuddling, explain it well enough.”

The younger girl smiled. “Thanks Weiss.”

“Thank you, Ruby.”

Weiss lifted Ruby’s hand away by taking it in her own. Entering into a peaceful silence, they tranquilly remained in each other’s arms for a time. Weiss thought about how differently she might feel about everything if she didn’t feel this wonderful way about Ruby. Would she have scorned the way she woke her up? Repulsed her away for being so close?

Weiss thought about the way her legs brushed against the fabric of Ruby’s pajamas, and how they shared the same bed now. How they were able to rest at night with no fears of being left alone, and to wake up facing one another in the morning, to find the most meaningful person in the world clutched securely in their arms.

"Weiss, do you miss our old bunk beds?"

Weiss was rattled from her ramblings by Ruby’s sudden intrusion, additionally surprised by how well she could read her. The heiress wasn’t exactly an open book, but Ruby was well versed in her language.

"Yes, I do, to be honest. But it goes without saying that i f I were lying alone in my bunk I would miss you more."

Ruby giggled. "You're too sweet Weiss."

"I disagree," she plainly responded, waiting for Ruby's eyes to flash with concern, brow crinkling.

She did exactly that, tilting her head and whimpering out, "Weiss..."

Weiss was pleased to know that she could predict her girlfriend’s behavior just as well.

“I’m only joking. I just believe you’re sweeter than me, is all.”

“Let’s be sweet together,” she said, taking Weiss’ worries with a kiss.

Weiss could definitely taste the sweetness in her strawberry lips, but more than that she felt it flowering in her heart and breathing an elated wind into her chest.

“I love you so much Ruby,” she muttered, feeling her leader’s lips smiling against her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Uh ... To start, I guess, sorry that this is basically a copy of Oasis (try to consider this the afterthought of it). I even played the ‘Ruby feeling lucky’ card again. I just really liked the premise and wanted to do it again, apologies. The third paragraph kind of kills it with that, in a way.
> 
> Enough complaining from me though. This one began with the goal of ‘short and sweet, and simple.’ My other main goal here was to balance the reflective thoughts of Ruby and Weiss. Quite literally that’s all I intended it to be, to see just how well I could pull some descriptions together and stuff, but it grew a little more than I thought it would. I’ve been sort of melancholy lately and the feeling saturated this piece and these notes a bit, so if it seems like I didn't balance the two well enough, please do make suggestions. I’d appreciate any :)
> 
> Thank you so very much for reading. I do like this piece and I'm happy I did it, so I hope you feel the same. Here’s to Volume Three!


End file.
